A Different Cinderella Story
by DMSJ1995
Summary: Two different people meet in one spot but thought they never meet each other. They meet online. They thought they never seen each other faces or hear each other voices. They only text, chat, or email. Two different groups. What if that all changes? See what happens in this love fairy tale. *I don't own the Winx Club. Rating: T-M. COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Two different people meet in one spot but thought they never meet each other. They meet online. They thought they never seen each other faces or hear each other voices. They only text, chat, or email. Two different groups. What if that all changes? See what happens in this love fairy tale.

"Musa!" I someone yell my name. I just turned and ignored them. I then saw a bright light.

"What?" I yelled to see the shades open.

"Morning. When did you go to bed?" Layla asked me.

"I don't know. What time is it now?" I asked waking up.

"About eight." She said.

"Too early. But somewhere around one." I told her.

"In the morning?" Tecna asked from her computer.

"Yeah. In the morning." I said getting out of bed. Tecna, Layla, and I went into our little living room to get coffee that Bloom makes in the morning.

"Morning Girls." Bloom said handing us a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Bloom." I said sitting in the chair.

"Yeah. Thanks Bloom. She definitely need that." Layla said sitting on the couch.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"She was up until one in the morning." Layla answered for me.

"Why so up so late?" Flora asked me.

"I was talking to him again." I said. I couldn't help but smile when I said that.

"Owww. Talking to that mystery hunk again." Stella said.

"How do you know it is a hunk if none of us saw what he looks like?" Tecna asked.

"My gut. And that smile." She said pointing to my face.

"So." I said.

"Do you still don't know who it is?" Bloom asked.

"Like I told you girls a million time. He goes under the LoneWolf and he goes to a specialist school." I told them again.

"Right. But anything new you have to tell us." Stella asked being ceurious.

"No." I said. Then I heard my phone go off.

"There she goes." Layla said smiling jokely. I picked up my phone and saw it was LoneWolf.

 _Morning Beautiful. Hope you slept good last night._

 _Hey you. I slept great. How are you this morning?_

 _I am good. Just wish for a break._

 _Why?_

 _Head to get up early and run._

 _Then why did you have to do that?_

 _Stupid ass teacher made us. Something about always being ready at any time. Or that shit._

 _I am sorry. We then shouldn't have been up that late._

 _Not your problem. I wanted to talk to you that late. It doesn't matter._

 _You mister are a dork. But the good part is that you love to run and you would have token one any ways that early._

 _True. You know me to well._

 _I know._

 _Hey have to go. But will talk to you later._

 _Got it. Try not to get into trouble._

 _Can't promise. You know that._

 _I know. Give me credit for trying._

 _I do. See ya beautiful._

 _TTYL Weirdo_

I then put my phone down and smiled. I wish I know who he was. He is a mystery to me. But at the same time not.

"Come on Musa. We have to head to breakfast." Flora said. I quickly ran out the door to catch up to them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Musa. We have to head to breakfast." Flora said. I quickly ran out the door to catch up to them. We walked into where we eat. I sat down with my girls and we eat what was on my plant.

"I am still hungry." Stella said.

"You are always hungry." I said.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked looking at my plate.

"Yes." I said. I then took a bit out my toast.

"They don't give us enough to eat. I am a growing fairy. I need more to what they give us." Stella whined sadly.

"Oh Stella put that lip away." Bloom pushed her plant to Stella.

"So after school I am heading to Red Fountain." Tecna said.

"Why? To see one nerd?" Stella asked smiling.

"He is not a nerd. He is a genius." Tecna said.

"You so like him." Stella singly.

"Shut-up. If you guys want to join you can?" She asked me.

"I am in. Maybe I can see LoneWolf." I said to them.

"I am so in. I can help you see him." Layla said to me.

"Yeah. That would be great." I said to Layla.

"Helping meet Mr. Mystery Man. I am so in." Stella said.

"Then we all are going?" Tecna asked. We all nodded. "Okay I will let Timmy know." She said pulling out her phone. We all laughed about what she said.

 ***Riven's POV***

I looked over to Timmy smiling. He was looking at his phone. He must be texting that technology pixie.

"Hey guys just letting you know. The Winx Club are coming over later." He told us.

"Why are the pixies coming over?" I asked them.

"Tecna and I are going to work on a program for Red Fountain. The rest is coming over to probably hang out." He told us.

"Whatever." I said.

It was after all my classes today. I was walking around the ground. I then got a text from Melody'sMusic.

 _Hey…_

 _Hey you. What's up?_

 _Nothing much heading to…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nothing much heading to hang with friends._

 _Cool. Where?_

 _Yeah. At Red Fountain. Didn't you tell me you went there?_

 _Yeah I do._

 _Do you think I can see you?_

 _Idk._

 _Oh okay._

 _Are you upset about it?_

 _No. I understand. But I am going to be there so if anything changes just let me know._

 _Okay. I will._

 _Got to go. Talk you later._

 _Okay. See yeah._

*Musa's POV*

"You okay girly?" Stella asked me as we walked to Red Fountain.

"Sure I guess." I said looking to the ground.

"Musa, what's wrong?" Layla asked me.

"He doesn't know." I told her.

"What? Are you kidding me? What is he not sure about?" Stella asked flipping out.

"I don't know." I said to her.

"We are still looking for him. If he likes it or not." Layla said putting her my shoulder.

"Okay." I said.

"Musa, can I see your phone?" Roxy asked me.

"No. You are not texting him." I said holding my phone close to my chest.

"Oh come on. Let me. Please?" She asked me begging for it.

"No." I said to her.

"Fine." She said.

We walked to Red Fountain. We when we walked up we headed to the guys room. We knocked. Then we heard,

"Enter."

Then we went. Timmy was at his computer. Tecna walked right over to him. He already had a spot for her.

"Okay. We are going to leave you two. We have a LoneWolf to find." Stella said dragging me away.

We walked down the hallway. Stella and Layla was helping me. Stella was looking at the guys who pasted me.

"So where do we start at?" Layla asked us.

"I think…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I think the fitness room." Stella said and then is where we walked to. We enter the fitness room to see Lex. He looked up at us.

"Ladies. What may we help you with?" Lex asked us.

"We are looking for someone." Layla told him.

"Who?" Nex asked coming up to us.

"LoneWolf." I told him.

"Who?" Nex asked looking at the guys in the fitness room.

"This guy Musa here has been talking to. Do you know anyone talking to someone from online?" Stella asked.

"Who doesn't talk online? So sorry ladies we are no help." Nex told us.

"It's cool. But I know I was not going to get answers." I told them. I then walked away from everyone. I kind of want to see who he is. I don't know. Thinking about it. I am falling for him but I don't know who he is.

I stopped because I heard my phone. I looked at it to see it was LoneWolf. I opened the text to read,

 _Hey beautiful_

 _Hey you._

 _How are you?_

 _I am good. How are you?_

 _I good I guess_

 _Why you guess? What's wrong?_

 _People being annoying._

 _It's something else. I can tell. What is wrong LoneWolf?_

 _It's nothing. Don't worry._

 _LoneWolf, come on you can tell me anything. I care for you._

 _It's just hard to talk about this. Not a lot of people know about it. I don't talk about it a lot._

 _Will you please tell me? I really want to be there. But right now I feel like you are pushing me away._

 _I am sorry if I am pushing you away. I don't want to but I don't it's hard to take about my past._

 _Everyone has their bad but it all depends on how you take care of it._

 _You are wonderful. I am so lucky to have you in my life._

 _I am happy to have you in my life._

 _I will tell you now._

 _If you don't want to. It's okay. You don't have too._

 _I want to._

 _Okay. What is bugging you?_

 _It's just that…_


	5. Chapter 5

_It's just that family day is coming up soon and I have no family coming to see me._

 _What really? No one._

 _No one. I don't know my father and my mother she is a different story._

 _I am sorry._

 _It's cool. It's not your fault._

 _Okay. What do you want to talk about now?_

*Riven's POV*

 _What is going on right now?_

I can't believe I just told her about my parent's problems. Is it bad I don't wish for anything different? I just want to know why.

 _Nothing really. Parents is happening soon too. I just don't know._

 _Just don't know what?_

 _About parent day. I seem to never be able to make my father happy._

 _Why can't you do that?_

 _You know how I love music._

 _Yeah_

 _Well he wants me to do something else with my life and not with music._

 _But what you told me. Music is your life._

 _I know. But after my mother he changed and thought something different._

 _Wow. If you talk to him and make him see it your way. Let him see how happy music makes you. He might think different._

 _Nice try but you don't know my father like I do. He is stubborn._

 _Like you._

 _Hahaha you are so funny._

 _I know I am._

"Yo Riven what's going on?" I heard. I turned around to see Lex and Nex.

"Nothing. What about you guys?" I asked them.

"Just got done working out. Thought you were going to be there." Lex said.

"No. I changed my mind." I told them.

I then looked at my phone to see a text from Melody'sMusic. I opened it and read,

 _So I don't know but I am going to ask. Are you still busy? Do you think I can meet you?_

She wants to meet up. I am not ready. What if I am not what she wants? I can't lose her. I really like talking to her. But I am not ready to meet her.

 _I am sorry beautiful. I am still busy. If I could. I would._

 _No it's cool. It's just. When can we meet?_

*Musa's POV*

I was sitting on a bench on the grounds of Red Fountain. I was texting LoneWolf. I then got a text back from him. I opened it and read,


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on a bench on the grounds of Red Fountain. I was texting LoneWolf. I then got a text back from him. I opened it and read,

 _I don't know. I am sorry._

 _No it's cool._

 _Hope you are not upset about it._

 _I am not._

Then Layla came and sat next to me. She looked at me and know something was wrong. She then asked me,

"You okay? What's wrong?"

"He doesn't know when we can meet. I am so lost right now." I told her the truth.

"I am sorry honey. Is he really worth it then?" Layla asked me.

"I don't know. He makes me happy and smile." I told her.

"But can't even find time to meet you." She said.

"I know. Just I don't know." I told her. Then my phone went off again and I looked at it. It was LoneWolf.

 _Hey I am sorry if I made you upset. I didn't want too. It's just I am not ready yet._

I showed Layla his text. She shocked her and didn't say anything. I texted him back.

 _I am fine. I am not going to lie. It hurt that you are not ready to meet me. But whatever. What can I do to make you ready?_

 _Just be patient with me._

 _Okay. I will try._

 _Thanks._

 _No problem. I will talk to you later. Got to go._

 _Fine. Talk to you later._

"I am going to go." I told Layla.

"Do you want me to come?" She asked me.

"If you want. Doesn't matter." I told her.

"I know what you need. Come on let's go get the girls and go." Layla said.

We walked and found Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Roxy, Mirta, and Lizzy hanging with the guys. Nex walked over to Layla but she walked right pass him.

"Hi." Nex said.

"Hi. Girls come we need to make someone happy because there is a dick in her life right now." Layla told them.

"What happened?" Flora asked me.

"Doesn't matter. I am fine. If you girls want to hang here. It's fine. I am just going to the compound to play my music." I told them.

The girls looked at me and I know what they wanted. They wanted to stay there and hang out with the guys. So I said good-bye to them and left. I don't blame them.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls looked at me and I know what they wanted. They wanted to stay there and hang out with the guys. So I said good-bye to them and left. I don't blame them.

*Riven's POV*

I put my phone down and I know that she was upset. I hope I didn't lose her. I am really messing up with not meeting her. But I don't want to disappoint her. I seem like this sweet caring guy. What if she meets me and she doesn't like what she sees?

I was walked the grounds and I saw Musa leaving. Where was she going? She looks upset. I wonder what happened. Then I saw her left the grounds.

"Riven!" I heard. I turn around to see Helia and Flora.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"What are you looking at?" Helia asked me.

"Nothing." I said walking away.

I walked to the gym. I need to blow off some steam. I walked in to see Lex and Nex there.

"Hey man." Lex said to me.

"Yo." I said walking over to the weights. Nex came over to be my spot man.

"So where you been?" Lex asked me.

"Last time I checked you were not my girlfriend or my mother." I said to him.

"Just wondering man." Lex said to me.

*Musa's POV*

I left Red Fountain on a bus. When I got to the Winx compound. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. I turn on the lights. There were no bands practicing today. So I have the place to myself.

I grabbed my guitar and I just let my music take me away. I was lost in my music. I have been playing for a while. I didn't hear the girls walk in. When I got done with my last song I heard clapping. I looked up to see the girls.

"That was amazing Musa." Stella said.

"Thanks." I told her.

"So we are here because we just come up with a plan for you to meet him." Bloom told me.

"What do you mean? He doesn't want to meet yet." I asked consured. What do they have up their sleeves.

They all looked at each other and smiled. Then Stella said,


	8. Chapter 8

They all looked at each other and smiled. Then Stella said,

"A ball."

"What? Where?" I asked them.

"Well Ms. Faragonda is thinking about having a ball to bringing all the schools together. Guess who she put in charge of it." Stella told us.

"You." I said.

"I was thinking of doing a Halloween costume ball. Everyone has to come in a costume. So that will help your man." She told me.

"When is she doing that?" I asked her.

"She told to the schools today and I will find out more later." She told us.

"Stella, thanks." I told her.

So it has been a while and the ball is so on. All the schools are in. Even Cloud Tower. I don't trust it. But it looks like we don't have a choice. I am excited and nervous. I still have to ask him if he wants to meet me at the ball.

"Hey girl." Stella said coming into the room. I was hanging out with the girls. We were all talking ball. We were talking about costumes and everything. But I haven't got my costume yet. I don't even know what I am going as. So of the girls are matching the guys.

We were walking down the streets of Magix. We were shopping for our costumes. I still have been talking to LoneWolf. But I haven't asked him about the ball yet.

I don't know when I am going to ask him. Maybe I am just waiting for him to ask me. He should know by now. But maybe he doesn't want to meet me.

"Musa, lost in thought girly?" Bloom asked me. I looked up to the girls. We were hanging out at the White Horse for bit.

"Yes. Looks like it." I told them.

"You okay? You seem out of it." Layla asked me.

"Just was thinking and wondering." I told them.

"About?" Tecna asked me.

"Let us guess. LoneWolf." Stella answered for me. I just nodded to let them know she was right.

"What about him?" Roxy asked.

"About this…"


	9. Chapter 9

"About this ball and maybe having the chance to meet him." I told them.

"Have you talked to him about it all?" Layla asked me.

"No not really." I said now not looking at any of them in the face. Truly I haven't talk to him at all about it. I think I am too scared to be turned down or not be what he thought.

"What are you waiting for?" Stella asked me.

"Him." I told them.

"Girl, you can do this. But I think it is all right if you want to see if he asks you first. But don't wait forever." Bloom told me.

"Thanks Bloom." I said to her.

"Always." She said.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" Layla asked me. Layla was the one I was closest within the group. So she could tell right away when something is bothering me.

"What if I am not what he was excepting?" I asked them worried. I have had that question since the ball idea was brought up. It scared me thinking about it.

"He has to be crazy not to like what he gets and sees. You are amazing person Musa. Don't let no one change that about you. Mostly a man." Layla said to me.

I could but laugh at the last part. I then said,

"Thanks girl. That is want I need to hear. I think I am just nervous about the thought even getting a chance to meet LoneWolf after this long." I told them.

"Always. What are friends for. Now we didn't come here to chit chat. We came to shop for costumes. One of us will be crowned princess of the ball." Stella said. We all got up and went to look for our costumes.

Yeah, Stella talked Ms. Faragonda to have a prince and princess or king and queen whatever you want to call it be picked at the ball. Few of our teachers from each school will help judge it by costume. Whoever has the best costume wins at midnight.

*Riven's POV*

I was hanging out in my room playing my guitar when the guys walked in. I looked up to see them all stand infront of me.

"What?" I asked them not stop playing my guitar.

"Can you stop playing so we can talk?" Brandon asked me.

"Sure I guess." I said putting my guitar down by my bed. "So what's up?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sure I guess." I said putting my guitar down by my bed. "So what's up?"

"We all are going out to get our costumes. Are you in or out?" Brandon asked me. They know what I thought about this ball. It was kind of stupid. But on the other hand everyone will be in costume and no one will truly know who is who.

"Sure. I guess." I said getting off my bed.

"Wow that was easier than we thought it was going to be." Nex said.

"Why are you agreeing so quickly?" Sky asked me.

"No reason." I told them.

"Come on these go." Brandon said to us.

We were now walking down the streets of Magix. I was lost in my thoughts. I was thinking about Melody's Music. I then heard someone say,

"You okay Riven?"

I looked over to see it was Helia.

"Yeah fine man. Why do you ask?" I asked him. We were behind the group.

"You just seem out of it." He said to me.

"I just got a lot on my mind." I told him.

"Does it have to do this ball?" He asked me.

"Yeah kind of." I told him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"It's just this pixie I have been talking too." I told Helia.

"What so wrong then? Why not ask her to the ball?" Helia asked me confused.

"Okay here the thing. She doesn't know who I am really." I told him.

"Wait…. What do you mean by that?" Helia asked me now even more confused.

"Okay. I meet her on this chatroom online. We got to talking and I really thought she was cool and everything. So we gave each other our email and cell phone numbers. We still are talking only in text. I never heard her voice before or seen what she looks like." I told him.

"But you do know her name. Right?" He asked me consured.

I then looked to the ground and said,


	11. Chapter 11

I then looked to the ground and said,

"No. I only know her by Melody'sMusic." I told him.

He just shocked his head at me and just kept on walking. I know we were done talking about it.

*Musa's POV*

We have been shopping for hours now. I still haven't found a perfect costume yet. The only thing I got that I loved was this lacey white mask. But nothing to go with it. I would probably figure something out. I always do.

"So Musa, found anything yet?" Stella asked me. She has been helping me. But with both of us looking. Nothing.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Hey what about we look online?" Tecna suggested to us.

"I like that idea. What do you say Musa?" Bloom asked me.

"Sure. What is the harm in it?" I said to them. We went back to Alfea to look for my costume online. Stella and the girls all huddled around me and my laptop. We were going to search until we find it.

*Riven's POV*

We shopped for our costumes. I even found something. If I was going to go. I will ask her. But I first need to think for a bit. So I hit the fitness room. That place for some reason has always helped me cleared my mind.

I was in the fitness room working out. I couldn't get Melody'sMusic out of my mind. I have thinking about her more often. There is ball that the pixies at Alfea has put together for all the schools. I have thinking. I think it's time. I can't hide anymore.

I stopped working out and grabbed my phone and texted the number I texted the most. I am nervous. But I need to do this. It is time.

*Musa's POV*

We haven't found the costume for me. But I am not going to give up. I just wish I find something to match the mask I bought. I was lost into my thoughts until I heard my phone went off. I pulled it out to see it was LoneWolf. I opened it to read,

 _Hey Beautiful. I was wondering something._

 _What's up?_

 _I know it has been a while and I was wondering….._


	12. Chapter 12

_I know it has been a while and I was wondering if we can finally meet. I made you wait long enough._

 _When?_

 _At the ball under the disco ball._

 _Sure I would love too._

 _Great. Until then my darling._

 _Until then._

I looked over the rest of the Winxes. They were staring at me. I then said,

"We are going to finally meet up."

They all freaked out for happiness for me. Then Stella asked me,

"When?"

"The ball under the disco ball." I told her.

"See my ball idea came in help. Now you are finally meeting your prince charming." She said to me.

"Yes. I am. Now the only problem is that I have no costume." I told them.

"We will figure it out." Bloom said to me.

"Thanks girls." I said to them.

*Riven's POV*

I walked out of the fitness room. I had this big smile on my face. I don't think anyone can whip this smile off my face. I finally did it. Now we are going to meet up. I walked to my room. I saw Helia about to go into his room.

"Hey Helia." I said to him.

"Hey Riven. How are you?" He asked me.

Helia is always polite person. He always asked people how they are. I then answered,

"I am good. Actually I am better then good. I am great." I told him.

"May I ask. What put you in a good mood?" He asked me.

"I finally asked her to meet me. She said yes." I told him.

"Riven that is great. Happy to hear you are finally going to meet your mystery girl. When are you going to meet her?" He asked me.

"I am going to meet her at the ball under the disco ball." I told him.

"Well that is wonderful." He told me.

"Yeah it is." I said.

We got done talking we both went into our rooms. I went and took a quick shower.


	13. Chapter 13

We got done talking we both went into our rooms. I went and took a quick shower. It has been a couple days since I asked her to meet me at the ball. The ball is coming up. I am nervous but I will never show it.

*Musa's POV*

It has been a couple days. I have been helping Stella with the ball. I was helping her with the music and everything. I have not found a costume that went with the mask yet. I don't know what I am going to do.

"Musa, I have some ideas for the music. What about we get few of your bands to play. So then one band is taking a break. Another one can be playing." Stella said to me.

"Yeah. I get a few of the bands together and see who is up for it." I told her.

"Thanks Musa. You are amazing." She told me.

I shocked my head. I then went back to my laptop. I was trying to figure out what I was going to do with my costume. I closed my laptop. I just need to clear my head. I then went to the Winx Compound.

The Winx Compound is mine and the Winx place but it is open for the public. I let bands play and practice there for a small fee. People love it. Stella has her boutique all the way on the top floor. There is two ways to get there. Then under her is Layla's gym. After that is Lizzy's arcade.

Then is the main floor. It has Bloom's kitchen. There was a juice bar that Bloom and Roxy shares. Then the rest is my part. It has a stage and I can make table appear when needed. Also a dance floor. Then in the basement is Mirta's art area. It has everything you would need.

Then outside there is Flora's garden house. The garden house has all her unique and different. Then there is Roxy's animal clinic. Also there is an outside stage. It is pretty special place. I walked into the place and went to my office. It was on the main floor in a corner.

I was looking at the paper work and everything. I was seeing when the next band was going to practice. Also I was contacting bands to see who wants to play for the ball. They will get pay for it. So I went down my list.

When I got done I wrote all the bands down that agreed to help. I then texted that list to Stella. This ball was going to be fun. I now need to find a costume for the ball. Or I don't know what I am going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

When I got done I wrote all the bands down that agreed to help. I then texted that list to Stella. This ball was going to be fun. I now need to find a costume for the ball. Or I don't know what I am going to do.

So the ball is coming up soon. Only a few days' way and I still don't have my costume. I really don't know what to do. They girls and I are going back out again to see if we can find anything. But I know that it is so close that there might not be a lot out there.

"Okay ladies we are on a mission. Our mission is to find Musa a costume that goes with this mask. We will not leave until we find something. Do you understand?" Stella asked us.

"Yes Stella." We yelled at her.

Then we were off. We walked into all didn't shops and stores. Looking at different costumes and trying on different costumes. But we haven't found nothing yet. But we were not going to give up. There is still a lot my shops and stores to go look at.

*Riven's POV*

I walked into the fitness room. The guys were all there even Timmy. Those were rare moments when Timmy was in the fitness room. He was being Brandon's spotter.

"So Riven you are going to the ball?" Brandon asked me.

"Yes. Why do you care?" I asked him.

"Just surprised man. You are not really the ball type of dude. So when I heard you are going I was shocked." Brandon said.

"Why are you going to the ball?" Lex asked me.

"For reasons." I told him.

"What reasons?" Nex asked.

Helia looked at me. He was the only one who knows the real reason I am going. None of the rest of the guys even knows about Melody'sMusic. I then said,

*Musa's POV*

We have gone into all the shops and stores in Magix. We found nothing that will go with this mask. I don't know what I am going to do.

"Musa, don't worry. We will find you a costume." Stella said to me.

"But what if we don't. I can't show up in normal clothes and this mask." I said to her.

"You will have a costume to go with that mask even if I have to make you one." Stella said to me. Then she got this big grin on her face and looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Come on we need to get to my bouquet. I have an idea." She said.

We all went to the compound and right up to her bouquet. When we got there, Bloom asked her,

"What is your idea?"

"Well if we couldn't find anything. Then I will….."


	15. Chapter 15

"Well if we couldn't find anything. Then I will make her costume." Stella said.

"Do you have time?" I asked her consured. I don't want her to take away from the ball.

"Musa, you are talking to me. I have time. Also I can plan this ball too. We are almost done anyways. So do not worry. You are going to have an amazing costume trust me." She said to me.

I went up to her and hugged her. I am one of the luckiest girls in the world to have a friend like her. I then said,

"Thanks Stella. You are an amazing friend."

"What are friends for. Also I can see what I can do with costumes. So this is going to be fun. Now me the mask so I can have inspiration." She said to me.

I handed her the mask. She put it on her work station. We then left her to do her work. We went right head first into it. I smiled to myself when I was leaving her.

*Riven's POV*

So I had a lot on my mind. I grabbed my guitar and went somewhere quiet. Playing guitar helps clear my mind. It also helps me express my feelings and thoughts better. So I walked into the woods between Red Fountain and Alfea.

I just started to play. I was letting everything out. What was going on? I write my own music. My music was the way to set me free. I got lost into sing a song that I had on my mind.

*Musa's POV*

I was walking throw the woods between Alfea and Red Fountain. I was thinking and wondering what was Stella was doing for my costume. I tried to see her and see how things were going. But she was not going to let me up there.

She wants my costume to be a surprise for me. All of the other Winx get to see and be up there. I think that is unfair but whatever. I will give in this it. Whatever she is doing I trust her. She has the touch for fashion.

I was walking lost in my thoughts until I heard something from the distance. Someone was singing. I walked towards the music. I then saw it was…..


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: I don't own Mystery Girl by Roy Orbison)

I was walking lost in my thoughts until I heard something from the distance. Someone was singing. I walked towards the music. I then saw it was Riven. I stayed back. So he won't hear me or see me. I just stopped and listened to him.

Darkness falls and she will take me by the hand  
Take me to some twilight land where all but love is gray  
Where I can't find my way without her as my guide

Night falls, I'm cast beneath her spell  
Daylight comes our heaven turns to hell  
Am I left to burn and burn eternally?

She's a mystery to me, she's a mystery girl  
She's a mystery girl

In the night of love, words tangled in her hair  
Words soon to disappear, a love so sharp it cut  
Like a switchblade to my heart, words tearing me apart

She tears again my bleeding heart  
I want to run she's pulling me apart  
Fallen angel cries and I just melt away

She's a mystery to me, she's a mystery girl  
She's a mystery girl, she's a mystery girl  
She's a mystery girl

Haunted by her side it's the darkness in her eyes  
That so enslaves me, but if my love is blind  
Then I don't want to see, she's a mystery to me

Night falls, I'm cast beneath her spell  
Daylight comes our heaven turns to hell  
Am I left to burn and burn eternally?

She's a mystery to me, she's a mystery girl  
She's a mystery girl, she's a mystery girl  
She's a mystery girl, she's a mystery girl  
She's a mystery girl, she's a mystery girl  
She's a mystery girl, she's a mystery girl  
She's a mystery girl

*Riven's POV*

When I got done singing I heard something behind me. I turned around to see no one. But I know someone is there. So I looked like I walked away but I hide behind a tree and then I saw someone. A fairy. She then turned and I got a good look at her face. It was…


	17. Chapter 17

When I got done singing I heard something behind me. I turned around to see no one. But I know someone is there. So I looked like I walked away but I hide behind a tree and then I saw someone. A fairy. She then turned and I got a good look at her face. It was Musa.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

She jumped and looked right at me. I know I scared her. I didn't think she know I caught her. She thought she was sneaky.

"I was just out taking a walk." She said to me.

"Out in this forest. You got to be careful. You never know what is out here that can get you." I said to her.

"I can protective myself. Anyways. Why are you out here?" She asked me.

"Just because I can." I told me.

"I think you were out here to play." She said pointing to my guitar in my hand.

"And what if I was. It is none of your business." I said shapely to her.

"Well then. I was going to tell you how good you were. But you know what. I rather not." She said to me.

"Why would I care what you think of my music?" I asked her rudely.

"You know you don't have to be so rude. I am only trying to be nice." She said walking away.

*Musa's POV*

I walked away from Riven. For a guy who has amazing voice. He is a straight up jerk. I really hope he is not my Lonewolf. I don't know what I would do if he was. I walked back to Alfea. When I got back I meet up with Layla.

"Hey Musa. Did you have a good walk?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Until I heard an amazing singer. Then it turned out to be Riven." I told her.

"That is a bad thing if he was a good singer? I didn't even know Riven singed." Layla asked me.

"Yeah I know. He plays guitar too. He was a jerk to me when I was trying to be nice to him about it." I told her.

"It is Riven. What did you expect?" She asked me.

"I know. He needs to take a chill pill." I told her.

Then we walked laughing and joking. We were talking about Riven singing and playing. I was telling her about the song he was singing.


	18. Chapter 18

Then we walked laughing and joking. We were talking about Riven singing and playing. I was telling her about the song he was singing. I have been a while since that day. I have been avoiding Riven. But I have not got his song out of my head. The girls have caught me humming it. Then ball is just around the corner.

"Musa, are you okay?" Layla asked me.

"I am fine. Just a little worry about my costume." I told her.

"What? You worry that Stella is going to make you look ridicules." Tecna asked me.

"No. I am worried that she won't get done in it." I told her.

"I think Stella will be fine and get done in good old time." Flora told me.

I looked at the girls and grinned saying,

"Yeah I know. I just really want to see it. All of you got to see it. So I am just being impatience." I told them.

"Well the wait is over." We all heard. We looked over to see Stella standing at the door of our room.

"You are done?" I asked her.

"Yes. If you want to follow me to the compound. I will show you." She said to us.

We walked out of the room and head to the compound. I was really nerves. I am finally getting to see my costume. I can't wait to see what she did. I bet it is amazing. She is fabulous styles. We walked into her bouquet.

"I know you have been really patience with me. So now you don't have to wait any longer." She said to me.

"Yeah Musa patience. More like impatience." Layla said under her breath. I glared over to her.

"Now here it is." Stella said. She then revealed my costume.

It was…..


	19. Chapter 19

I then put my mask on. We then headed to the ball. Now my nerves were high rocket. We were in front of the place. I just froze in my steps. All the girls walked past me not noticing I froze in my place. Then they turned around. They looked at me.

"Girl come on." Chris said to me.

"Are you okay?" Myra asked me.

I looked up to the place that I was going to finally meet is right in front of me and I was frozen. The girls then walked over where I was frozen.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked me.

"I am scared." I confessing to the girls.

"What are you scared of?" Chris asked me.

"What if I am not what he expects? What if this is all a joke?" I said to them.

"Girl listen to me. Like I said earlier if this a joke we will kick whoever asses. If he can't take you for who you are then we will still be kicking someone's ass. You are amazing person. This guy would be lucky to have you in his life." Chris told me.

"Thanks girls. Let's do this." I said.

Then we walked into the place. All the girls went first. The guys were waiting for them down at the end of the stairs. Then there was a bright light hitting me. It was a spot light. I then walked down the stairs. I overheard people talking about me.

"Who's that?"

"Love her dress. But hate her." I heard Molly say when I walked past her.

Then Lauren came over to me and walked me away from everyone and to the dance floor. She took me to under the disco ball. She then said,

"We will not be far. All the girls will be spread around this area keeping an eye on you. You got this."

"Thanks Lauren." I said.

"Always." She said.

I stood there for a couple minutes. People were dancing around me. I looked around to see if anyone was coming near me. But no one. I then heard someone say,

"You know you are standing right under the disco ball at this time."

I then turned around to see Peter. Are you kidding me? It can't be him.

"Peter, are you DivergentPrince?" I asked him.

"I am not Divergent but I can be your prince." He told me. He was not getting closer to me. I backed up.

"I think I need to get a drink." I told him.

"Something to drink. Be right back." He said.

He then left. I stood there. I was shaking my head. I then said,

"This can't be right."

"BeBrave?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Melody'sMusic?"

I then turned around to Riven. He is LoneWolf. I looked at him and asked,

"Riven, you are LoneWolf?"

"Yeah. I guess my costume was not that good hiding my identity." He said to me.

Just then James came back with our drinks. But I trust him. I am not going to take that glass from him. I don't know what he put in there.

"Riven with my girl." James said looking at us.

"James." Riven said.

"What is an outrage?" James asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. What else did you put in those drinks?" Riven asked looking at the cups in Jame's hand. Then James turned and walked away from us.

I then turned to leave but Riven stopped me and asked,

"Where are you going?

"This was a mistake. I am sorry." I said trying to get away again.

"No. This was no mistake." He said to me stopping me again.

"You don't know who I am." I said to him.

"I know who you are. You are Melody'sMusic. Of course I know you. Who are?" He asked me.

"I can't. You are in the top squad. You are most known." I told him.

"So what. That all doesn't matter. What matters is what you already know about me. But will you assist me to a walk outside?" He asked me.

"If you want a chance to win that crown. You might want to stay inside." I suggested to him.

"I don't care." He said offering me his arm. We were then headed outside.

We were walking a garden thing. We were walking in silence for a bit. Then he asked me,

"Will you tell me who you are?" I shocked my head. "Then can we play twenty question?"

"How about ten?" I suggested to him.

"Fine. Whatever I get." He said to me.

I snickered. I then looked at him to see what he was going to ask.

*Riven's POV*

"Would you rather have a rice cake or a big slice of cake?" I asked her.

"A big slice of cake. I have a huge sweet tooth." She told me.

"I like a girl with a sweet tooth." I told her.

We were walking and I was asking a couple more questions. Then we came up to this beautiful gazebo with white roses climbing all over it.

"If I ask you to dance would that count as one of my questions?" I asked her.

"But there is no music." She said to me.

"So." I said taking her hand and started to dance with her.

Just then we heard music playing. We looked over to see four people playing some music for us. We looked at each other and laughed. I then looked into her beautiful eyes. I then said,

"I would know those eyes from anywhere. How don't know who you are?"

*Musa's POV*

"Maybe you were looking but not seeing." I told him. I looked at him. He looked so handsome and real.

"You still have one more question left." I told him.

He then turned and picked a white rose off one of the vines. He turned and gave it to me. He then asked,

"Would you want to see me again?"

"Yes. Would you like to ever see me again?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

He then lends forward and was just about to take me mask off when I heard the chimes of the clock. I then looked up to see the girls not that far. They were telling me we have to go.

"I have to go." I said running off. I ran back into the building where the party was at.

*Riven's POV*

I ran after her. I was not going to let her go. She ran back into the building. Right when I got in I heard,

"The winners of the Halloween ball king and queen is Prince Charming and Cinderella." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Man that is you." Sky said pushing me to the stage with others behind me. I was looking around for my Cinderella. She was running away.

"Looks like Cinderella is running away." Ms. Faragonda said. I then saw her running up the stairs. I got off the stage and ran after her. When I got to the stairs she was gone but she dropped something. I picked it up. This is how I am going to find her.


	21. Chapter 21

"Looks like Cinderella is running away." Ms. Faragonda said. I then saw her running up the stairs. I got off the stage and ran after her. When I got to the stairs she was gone but she dropped something. I picked it up. This is how I am going to find her.

*Musa's POV*

I finally caught up to them all. I looked at them. I then asked,

"What was so important?"

"Earth is under attack. We have to go." Bloom said.

I signed and then winxed. We headed to Earth.

*Riven's POV*

I was walking out of the building. She was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Riven." I heard behind me.

I stopped and turned around to see the guys coming up to me.

"So man. What happened you scared her away?" Nex asked me.

"Oh shut up man. I meet her and she ran. I don't know why. But I will find her." I told him.

"How?" Brandon asked me.

"This is how." I said showing them what she dropped.

Then we headed back to Red Fountain. I got changed into my night clothes and laid in bed. She was the last time I saw when I closed my eyes.

*Musa's POV*

We returned to Alfea after helping Earth. I was beat and tired. I winxed down and got changed. Lucky for me my costume was fine.

I sat on the couch in our living room. All the girls came out and sat with me. They know I was a little bit upset.

"Sorry Musa that we ruined your night." Layla said to me.

I looked up to the girls. I shocked my head. Then I said,

"You didn't ruin my night. You saved me from something I was not ready for."

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked me confused.

"Who was the guy? None of us got a good look at his face." Stella asked.

"I am surprise you guys didn't realize by the hair. It was Riven. LoneWolf is Riven." I told them.

They looked at me surprised about that. Then Bloom asked,

"Why don't you seem happy about it then?"

"I don't know. It's just the past and everything." I told her.

"Musa, you are going to tell him it was you right?" Layla asked me.

I looked at all the girls and thought about that. Should I tell him it was me? What would happen if I don't?


	22. Chapter 22

I looked at all the girls and thought about that. Should I tell him it was me? What would happen if I don't?

"So Musa? What are you going to do?" Stella asked me.

"I have no idea. I am going to bed. It has been a long day." I said getting up and heading to my room.

It is Monday. I was walking to get breakfast with the other Winxs.

"So you have had the whole weekend to think. Are you going to tell him?" Stella asked me.

"No. He probably already forgot about me. So it doesn't matter." I told them.

"Musa don't you think he has the right to know?" Flora asked me.

"He does. But would it matter. Probably not." I told them.

We eat out breakfast. Then Ms. Faragonda stood up and said,

"Today girls are a special day. Today you ladies will be training with the Red Fountain Specialists and the Cloud Tower Witches. So make me proud girls."

"Oh shit." I said quietly to myself.

The Winxs all looked at me. But them of them said anything. I don't blame them. What to say.

Us Winxs were in our room. Us fairies didn't have classes until the boys get here. Also until the witches comes.

"Musa, he is coming here. What are you going to do?" Layla asked me.

"I will just be normal and act like nothing happened." I told her.

"What if he recognizes you?" She asked me.

"I have no idea." I told her truthfully.

*Riven's POV*

So it has been a while since the Halloween ball. I have been busy planning to find her. Today is Monday. Us specialists are heading over to Alfea for a training excise with the fairies and witches.

"So how are you going to find her?" Brandon asked me when we're going onto the ships.

"You will see. She is somewhere between these two schools." I told them.

"Do you have a clue on which one she goes too?" Sky asked me curiously.

"It think she is a pixie." I told them.

"Why would you say that?" Helia asked me.

"Because who she is. She is sweet and caring. She loves helping others. She rather makes others happy then herself." I looked at them. "What witch is like that?" I asked them.

"You know who that sound like." Lex said from where he was sitting.

"Who?" I asked him.


	23. Chapter 23

"Who?" I asked him.

"Musa." Lex said to us.

"Do you think it's her?" Timmy asked.

"No. I know what Musa looks like and everything. It's not her." I told them.

"But dude how you decided the girl. It sounds like Musa." Sky said.

"No. This girl was different." I said to them.

"How?" Manuel asked me.

I was just about to answer them until we heard,

"We're landing."

"Here we go boys." I said to them.

*Musa's POV*

I was sitting there on the couch when I heard ships coming near. I looked up and the girls all looked at me.

"What's wrong Musa?" Bloom asked.

"Their near." I said.

All the Winx got up and ran to go outside to meet up with the guys when they get here. I was slowly behind them.

When we got outside the guys' ships were landing. Then all the specialists were coming out. The girls all ran up to their guys.

"BRANDON!" Stella yelled to Brandon.

The guys gave their girls a hugs. Then I saw him. He was lending against the ship he was on. I looked away.

Then the witches came. Now the fun has begun. I guess. This just get this training thing over with so they all can leave.

"Okay let's get to work." We heard someone yell.

They put use in groups that had mix of everyone. But us Winx and the number one specialists were put in the same group.

Our group was by the fountain we had in our school. Our teacher was Codatorta. He was going to teach us how fight.

"Okay. I am not going to fair. You fairies and witches are going to learn fight the right way." He told us.

"So you going to pair up the couples to see if the guys are weak." I said out loud.

I heard some people snicker. I looked over to see Riven trying not to laugh.

"Yes." Codatorta said agreeing.

The guys looked at him and to me mad. They didn't like what I said.

We were fighting for a bit. Codatorta has been showing us different stuff. It was funny to see who he pairs them up.

"Rico, you. Also Lizzy." Codatorta yelled. I looked over to see Lizzy eyes go huge. "Come on little mouse."

"You can do it Lizzy." I yelled to help her. She gave me a small smile.

She went up. Then Codatorta said,

"Don't hurt her too much."

Then they started to fight. Rico headed towards her. She then fell to the ground and went into a ball. Rico tripped over her and went face first into the fountain.

"Rico, you okay?" Bloom asked him.

We all ran over to him to see if he was okay. Lizzy came out her ball.

"I am fine." He said looking up.

"Come on let's take you to get looked at. Sky, you are in charge until I get back." Codatorta said.

They then left. We all looked to Sky. Sky then said,

"Riven, Musa come on."

I went up and looked at Riven. He was not moving. I then said,


	24. Chapter 24

I went up and looked at Riven. He was not moving. I then said,

"You scared. You scared that I will beat you."

"No. I just think he did that on process." Riven said.

"Whatever chicken." I said. I know that would work. He then came over to face me.

"Bring it." He said.

"It's on." I said.

We then started to fight. He was not messing around. But he knows I wasn't either. Everyone was watching us. We didn't even know Rico and Codatorta come back.

*Riven's POV*

Musa and I were fighting. But it was post be just training but with me and Musa I don't know. She was really good. Someone taught her.

I was going to take her down. Just then I was going to attack the last blow. But she tricked me. Then the next thing I know I was on the ground and Musa was on top of me.

"REALLY!?" I yelled mad.

I looked right into her eyes. She quickly got up. What was that about? It doesn't matter. What matters is where did she learn how to fight like that?

"Wow. A fairy took down one of my best students. Wow" Codatorta said to me.

"What? Don't judge a book by its cover." I said to them.

Then we took a break. I walked up to the guys. They were standing with the pixies.

"How are you man?" I asked Rico.

"I fine. No concussion. But I will probably a bad headache." Rico said.

Lizzy sat there not saying a word. He makes her so shy and nerves.

"See Lizzy he is fine. No worries." I said to her. Which made her blush. We all tried so hard not to laugh.

"Musa question. Where did you how to fight like that?" I asked her.

"An old friend of my taught me when we were young." Musa told me.

"How young?" Brandon asked her.

"Maybe about five or six years old." She said.

*Musa's POV*

"What?" Lex asked.

"What? He wanted to make sure I was safe." Musa said.

"Awwee." The Winx said.

It was later that day. We were all hanging around the school. I was sitting outside on the balcony playing my guitar.

I was last into my music. Music is the only thing helped me express myself.

"That sounds amazing." I heard behind me. I turned around to see…


	25. Chapter 25

"That sounds amazing." I heard behind me. I turned around to see Riven standing there.

"Thanks. Just messing around." I told him. He come outside.

Riven didn't say anything. He just lends against the railing. He looked last in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked me looking over to me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him.

"Just thinking about something." He told me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You were not at the ball were you?" He asked me.

"No. Had to go save Earth." I told him. I know it was a lie for most of it. But most of it is the truth too. I am just not ready to tell him.

"Right. Well I bet you heard of the mystery Cinderella." He said to me.

"Yeah I have about her. What about her? I bet you gave up looking for her." I said to him.

"No I am not. I will find her." He said to me.

"Guy dinner." Layla yelled out to us. We all headed down to the dining hall. When we walked in to see that the whole place was flyers everywhere.

I just stood there. Not saying a word. Everyone was walking in. The girls came up near me. Then Stella whispers,

"He is not giving up is he?"

I shocked my head looking around the room. When did he have time to do this?

"What are you going to do?" Tecna asked me.

"I have no idea." I said truthfully.

"Come on. Let's just have dinner and play it by ear. Just act normal." Bloom said.

Normal? What is normal anymore? I sat down and just ate in silence. I had nothing to say.

I have been while since that day. I have been keeping myself busy at the compound with my bands. There is where I was today.

"Hey Musa." I heard. I looked up to see one of my bands.

"Hey guys. You ready?" I asked them.

"Always. Hey is your money. We were wondering if we could have an extra hour if that is possible?" The lead singer asked me.

I looked at my calendar and it was opened. I then said,

"Yeah. You can do it."

"Thanks. The extra hour cash is in there." He told me.

"Okay. Thanks. Go right ahead." I said.

They then headed to the stage. I went back to work. I was scheduling bands and everything I normally do.

"Hey Musa. How are you?" I heard behind me. I looked up to see Layla.

"Hey Layla. I am aright. How are you?" I asked her.

The compound was not just mine. It was all the Winxs. We called it Winx Compound. Every Winx has their own level. But for some reason they call it my compound when we all use it.

"I am good. I see you been keeping yourself busy." She said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah. Best way to distract myself." I told her truthfully.

"I bet." She said to me.

I heard the door opened. I turned to see it was….


	26. Chapter 26

I heard the door opened. I turned to see it was Riven. Layla looked over to me. She then whispered,

"What is he doing here?"

"He is here to fix a few things. Also remember he is a co-owner to this place." I said.

"Hey Layla. Musa. What do you got for me?" He asked.

"Sorry but it's a list." I said handing it to him.

He looked at the list. Then asked,

"How did Lizzy do that?"

"Don't know. She said she didn't do it." I told him.

"Okay. I am going to get to work." He said walking away.

"You did really good around him." Layla said.

I then just let out a huge sign. I don't know what I am going to do. I looked over and said,

"Sure. I am doing awesome."

"You are so bad. What are you going to do? You need to tell him." Layla said.

"I don't know." I said.

*Riven's POV*

I went to work on the pairs to the compound. I was the co-owner and I was the one who turned his place for it is now. It was surprise for the Winx and they loved it. I now do all the repairs for this place and help Musa with bands.

When I got done I went to talk to Musa. I found her in her office. She was working on something.

"Hey. I am going to take a break. But I got most of everything done." I told her.

She looked up and said,

"Okay. Thanks Riven for everything."

"No problem." I said. I then headed out to the White Horse.

When I got there I got myself something to drink. Then the one person I didn't want to see is coming up to me. The person was Darcy.

"What do you want Darcy?" I asked her.

"I want to talk. Won't you want to talk to your Cinderella?" She asked me.

"You are not my Cinderella." I told her.

"I dropped something when I ran. I got scared that you won't like that it was me." She said.

"What did you drop?" I asked her.

"I dropped a necklace." She said.

"What was on the necklace?" I asked her.

She looked at me scared. I know I got her there. She then said,

"It was…"

*Musa's POV*

I was sitting in my office lost in thought. I can't believe her. She would do something like this.


	27. Chapter 27

I was sitting in my office lost in thought. I can't believe her. She would do something like this.

*Flash back*

When I got done with my work in my office I went out to get the stage ready for another band. I heard the door open and shut. I turned around to see Darcy coming in.

"Darcy, what do you want?" I asked her.

"To talk." She said.

"About?" I asked confused.

"I know who you are. I don't want you to say a word to him about it." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I know you are Cinderella. Don't tell Riven you are her. If I find out you told him. You will regret it." She said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Me Cinderella. You are funny. Now, if you are not here about music or something. Please leave." I said to her.

She then looked me up and down. I gave her a serious look. She knows I meant business. She then left.

*End of Flash Back*

I signed not knowing what to do. I then pulled my phone out and texted the Winx.

 _Hey meet up at Winx Compound. Need to talk about Cinderella._

I put my phone down and leaned back to try and wrap my head around this. I heard my phone buzz. I looked to see texts.

 _Be there soon._

 _What's up? Coming now._

I got a text from all my girls. They all were coming.

When all the girls came we went up to Stella part of the compound. We sat around and they all looked at me.

"What's up?" Layla asked me.

"Darcy knows." I said.

"How?" Bloom asked me.

I then told them what happened between Darcy and me. They all looked at me surprised. Then Tecna asked,

"Wow. How did she find out?"

"I don't know. All I know is that if I tell him it is me. She will get back at me. She told me I will regret it." I told them.

Truthfully I was thing about telling him. But now I don't know.

"We will figure this could. I promise." Layla said taking my hand.

"Thanks guys. I owe you one." I said.

"That is what friends are for. We got you." Stella said.

I smiled to them. It was getting late. I know I had no more bands. So I headed back to Alfea with them.

*Riven's POV*

I was looking at Darcy to see what she was going to say. I got her there. She knows it. But I think she thought she won. She then said,

"It was…"


	28. Chapter 28

"It was a heart." She said.

"No. You are not my Cinderella." I told her. I then started to walk away from her. Where in her right mind to think, I would believe that.

I will know it is my Cinderella when I look into those beautiful blue eyes. Darcy doesn't have those dreamy beautiful blue eyes. Why can't I find out who those eyes belong too?

*Musa's POV*

So, it has been a couple days. Darcy has been reminding me about keeping quiet. I hang out at the compound most of my free time. It keeps me busy. Also, keeps my mind away from the Cinderella thing.

I was sitting at the counter looking throw some paper work and things for my bands. I then heard the door open. I didn't have to look up to know who it is. All I did was slide a list for him.

"Short this time." He said.

"Of course, the others have been busy with their guys and everything." I told him.

"Okay." He said to me.

"Thanks, Riven." I said to him.

` He then walked away from me. I then went back to my work. I was paying attention to my work that I didn't know time went by. I then got pulled out of my work when a smoothie came in front of me. I looked up to see Riven behind the counter. I pointed at the smoothie wondering where it came from.

"I found the new smoothie machine. So, I put it together and tested it." He told me.

"Thanks." I said. I totally forgot I got that for the compound.

"No problem." He said. He seems distracted. I bet I know what. He really hasn't given up yet. Why not?

I am going to regret this. I then asked,

"What's wrong? Your head seems night here."

"Just thinking about my Cinderella. I still haven't found her. Every which and fairy had said they were her." He told me.

"Oh. Then why couldn't you believe one of them? Maybe one of them could have been her." I said to him.

"Because I know they weren't. None of them could guess what she dropped. Everyone except Darcy. But she got the charm wrong." He told me.

He was the one who had my necklace. Oh, my gosh. He's so blind of me in the past. If he really paid attention to me then he would have known by now.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. But of course, from the beginning I would know she was not her." He told me.

"How?" I asked to curiously.

"Her eyes. My Cinderella had the most dreamily beautiful blue eyes. I would never forget those." He said.

"Oh. Can I give you some advice, Riven?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said.

"Well, maybe you are looking that you are not seeing. Maybe she's right in front of you." I told him.

"What do you mean? I have seen every girl. No one strikes out to be her." He told me.

"Never mind Riven." I said now annoyed.

I then packed my things up and left. I just needed to get away from him. I was trying to hand it to him. But he was blinded like always.


	29. Chapter 29

I then packed my things up and left. I just needed to get away from him. I was trying to hand it to him. But he was blinded like always.

I got back to Alfea. I didn't know where I want you had. So, I just let my feet take me away. But not even they knew where to go. I was just walking the grounds of Alfea. Not going anyway specific. I then just headed back to my room.

When I went into the room no one was in the room. I then sat down on the couch and finished working on my work. I just need to keep myself busy. Also, keep my mind busy.

*Riven's POV*

Musa just got up and left. What was that all about? She seems annoyed. We were just talking about Cinderella. Wait, does she knows who it is? I got done at the compound and locked it up. If not one of the Winx or myself was here, then the place gets locked up. I then headed back to Red Fountain.

I walked into my room to see Sky, Helia, Brandon, and Lex was in their playing cards. But Helia was just watching. I went over to my bed and grabbed my guitar.

"You okay Riven?" Helia asked me.

"I am just confused." I told him truthfully.

"Then what's not new." Brandon commented.

"Is it because your Cinderella?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. I think Musa knows something that can help me." I told them.

"What? What did she say?" Lex asked looking over to me.

"Nothing much. Just that I may be looking but not seeing. Also, she might be right in front of me." I told them.

"That it?" Lex asked.

"Yeah. That's it." I said.

"Text Musa and asked her what she knows." Brandon said.

"Maybe she can't say anything because she promised." Helia said.

"Sorry Helia. But I need to know. I waited enough." I said. I then pulled my phone out and text her.

*Musa's POV*

I was still working. I then heard my phone. I looked around to find it. It was buried under papers. I then looked at it to see a text from Riven.

 _Hey I need to know something that you might can only help me with._

 _What?_

What he wants? Does he expect something? I was now nervous. I then heard the door. I looked up to see Stella, Bloom, and Layla. When they saw, me they looked at me weird.

"What's up?" Layla asked me.

"Riven just texted me." I told him.

"Oh my gosh. Does he know the truth?" Stella asking freaking out.

"I don't know. I hinted it to him. But that is it." I told them.

"Maybe he figured it out." Bloom suggested to us.

"Maybe. He is the one who has my necklace. The one I thought I lost." I told them. Then my phone went off. I looked at them and then to my phone.

 _What do you know about my mystery Cinderella? I know you know something._

"He knows I know something. What do I tell him?" I asked nervously.

"Maybe tell him truth. "Bloom said.

I then looked at my phone. I then text him back.

*Riven's POV*

The room was quiet. We all were waiting to see what she says back to me. Then my phone buzzed. I picked it back up to see Musa texted me back.

 _Riven there is not much to say. Except for this… You need to get out of your head. Maybe your Cinderella fears what you might think and that is why she's hiding. Just open your eyes and stop being so blind._


	30. Chapter 30

_Riven there is not much to say. Except for this… You need to get out of your head. Maybe your Cinderella fears what you might think and that is why she's hiding. Just open your eyes and stop being so blind._

"What does she mean by that?" Brennan asked confused. I was so confused as he was.

"I have no idea. "I told him still looking at my phone. I then text her back.

 _Musa why must you play games with me? If you know who she is then please tell me. I really want to meet her._

Now I wait to see if she texts me back or something. I have a feeling she is not telling me everything.

It has been a couple days. I have been trying to talk to Musa but I think she has been avoiding me. Today I might get a chance. The guys are going over to visit the pixies. I made sure they didn't know I was joining.

*Musa's POV*

So, today the guys are coming over to see the girls. Luckily for me Riven will not be joining them. So, I guess I will hang around. I will work on some homework I need to finish.

I then heard the roaring of the guys' bikes engines. They are roaring loud like always. I just went back to work. Not that long I heard still yelling,

"Brandon!"

I just shook my head. I put my headphones in and went back to my homework.

*Timmy's POV*

I went over to Tecna when I got there. Us guys looked around the room for a certain person. She was not around. Riven looked bummed about it. I know he wants answers. He needs them.

I have a theory myself about who his Cinderella is. But I am going to go over it was Tecna first. She might can clear one thing up that I haven't figured out yet.

"Who are you guys looking for?" Bloom asked.

"Why don't you tell us he will be joining you guys?" Stella asked.

"We didn't tell you because of Musa." Brandon answered for all of us.

"Where is Musa? I really need to talk to her." Riven asked.

"She's not here. We don't know where she is." Tecna said.

Tecna was lying. I could tell because she couldn't even look my way. She was trying to keep a straight face on around me. Just then we heard Musa's voice. She was in her room. Riven then walked inside.

"Library?" I asked Tecna.

"Yeah." She said grabbing her things. I took a few things to help her. Then we headed to the library.

I wanted to talk to her alone. That is the only way for me to get the true facts from her. Also, I think she know I wanted to talk. And to be alone with her.


	31. Chapter 31

I wanted to talk to her alone. That is the only way for me to get the true facts from her. Also, I think she know I wanted to talk. And to be alone with her.

We got to the library. We headed to the tables in the back. We put things on the table and sat by each other. I have to ask now or never.

"Tecna, I need an opinion on this theory I have." I said to her.

She looked over at me. She then asked,

"What is your theory and what is it about?"

"Well, my theory but Riven's mystery Cinderella." Just then I saw something change in her body language and everything. She knows something about it. "I think I know who it is. But I want another genius point of view on it." I told her.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Well at first I had no idea. But then the clues and everything were right there. When Riven really start to look. That is one I figured it out." I told her.

"What were the clues that you saw?" She asked.

"First the item she dropped. Then it was the little things Riven told us about her. Finally, there was something Riven told us and it all clicked." I told her.

"Who do you think it is?" She asked curiously.

I looked at her. I was trying to figure out if my theory is right before saying anything. Because my last clue was them.

*Musa's POV*

I was owned into my work and music. When I am like that I sometimes start singing out loud. Sometimes… All the time. I then felt like someone was watching me. I looked up to see Riven standing there. I jumped a little bit. He startled me. I didn't hear him come in.

"Riven, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He had a smirk on his face because of scaring me. He then said,

"To talk. You have been avoiding me."

"I have been busy. That is all. I have not been avoiding you." I told him.

"Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night." He said.

"If that is all. I really need to finish my homework." I told him. Truly I didn't need to finish my homework. But I didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Now that is not it." He said. I knew it. He then sat at the end of my bed. "You know more than you are telling me."

"About what?" I asked. But I knew what he was going to say. Please don't be about that. What of course that would be the only thing.

"My Cinderella. Musa, I beg of you. If you know who it is please tell me." He said to me.

I looked at him. He really wants to know who it is. But why? After he finds out the truth, he would probably laugh. But here he was. Sitting right in front of me asking who she was. Is those my only two chooses? Do I have anything else to choose from?


	32. Chapter 32

I looked at him. He really wants to know who it is. But why? After he finds out the truth, he would probably laugh. But here he was. Sitting right in front of me asking who she was. Is those my only two chooses? Do I have anything else to choose from?

I then said,

"Riven, I have told you everything. It is now up to you."

I didn't lie to him. But it wasn't truthful who him. What else was supposed to say? I should've said something more. But I don't know. He deserves to know, but I am scared that he might think.

He just stared at me. He was probably trying to read me to see if I was hiding anything. But he is not getting anything. But here's the thing, I am good at hiding things. He then shrugged meaning he gives up trying to figure out what I'm hiding.

*Timmy's POV*

"So, Timmy, who do you think it is?" Tecna said to me.

Took a deep breath and said,

"Musa."

She didn't say anything to me. She just looked at me. Then this big grin came on to her face. I was right. How is she doing this texting with Riven already has number?

"So, I was right?

"Yes. But you can't tell him. He has to figure it out on this own." She told me.

"Okay. But one question. How is she texting him without using her real number?" I asked.

"An app I made and she is testing it for me. What about him?" She told me.

"His of the phone. He has two phones." I told her.

"Why two phones?" She asked.

"Reasons that I am not allowed to talk about." I told her.

"Okay. I am trusting that reason." She told me.

"It makes sense on what she's telling him. But why did she run and hide?" I asked. That I still couldn't figure out.

"She ran because of us a little bit. Also, because she's scared. Scared of what he might think of her." She told me.

"Are you kidding me? He is nuts for her. He really doesn't care about what she looks like. He likes everything else about her. The true her." I told Tecna.

"I know. But she won't listen. Maybe if you talk to her. She might listen." Tecna said.

"It's something I can try." I told her.

*Riven's POV*

I then left her alone. I walked away from Alfea. I just need to clear my mind. I am going to do something to help me. What should I do to find her? Should I take Musa's advice?

I was walking the woods between Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain. I was looking through the old texts between us.

 _Hey beautiful. How is your day?_

 _Hey handsome. Okay I guess. Just need the day to end._

 _Why is that?_

 _Cloud Tower is over. I have to work with one of the witches I hate the most._

 _That sucks. What are they doing there?_

 _Something about working together better. But truly I just want to scream._

 _Don't do that. You will hurt those in angelic vocal cords of yours._

 _You are such a dork._

 _But it made you smile I bet._

 _Yes, he always can make me smile no matter what mood I am in._

 _Good to know. Also, you can make me smile always._

I then started to think. I am going to do something about it.

*Musa's POV*

I couldn't stop thinking about what Riven said. He really wants to know who I am. Just that I heard my computer beep. I just got an email. I opened it to see the email.


	33. Chapter 33

I couldn't stop thinking about what Riven said. He really wants to know who I am. Just that I heard my computer beep. I just got an email. I opened it to see the email.

The email was from LoneWolf. It was from Riven. I just stared at the screen. I then opened it and read,

 _Dear Melody'sMusic,_

 _I am going to be truthful with you. I don't want to give up. You mean too much to me. You are someone important in my life. I really don't want to lose you._

 _I know you might be scared. But let me clear something up. I like you really much. I like you for you. I don't really care who you are. You mean so much to me. I know you might be scared when I think who you are. But here's the thing you can be human with no magic and I was still have these feelings for you. I'm falling hard for you._

 _I want to know who you are. I need to know who you are. Please show yourself._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Riven (LoneWolf)_

I stared at the email. He emailed me. Or he emailed his Cinderella. Should I tell him or should I deny this? I don't want to deny it. But I don't know if I am ready. Just then I heard the door of my bedroom open.

*Riven's POV*

I just got done emailing her. Now I wait. I got on my have a bike and headed out. I rode to the White Horse. I know none of my closest friends will be here. But I still wanted to hang somewhere. I went over to the counter and pulled out one of the stools. Charlie came over to me in asked,

"What can I get you?"

"My usual." I told him.

"One berry blast coming up." He said. "So, what's going on?"

"Nothing really." I told him.

"How is your hunt for your Cinderella?" He asked me.

"Not going good. I just sent her an email explaining myself. I am now waiting." I told him.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" He asked me putting down my smoothie.

"No. But I do know it's not Darcy." I told him.

"Of course, it's not that horrible witch." He told me.

"Yeah, but she knew what the object my Cinderella dropped was. But didn't know the charms." I told him. I then pulled the necklace out of my pocket and showed him.

"That looks familiar to me. I just can't think where." He told me looking at the charms.

"From my Cinderella? Do you think you could know who this belongs to?" I asked him with a lot of hope.

"Maybe, if I could just remember. Just give me a couple days. I will come to me sooner or later." He told me.

"Okay. But once you remember tell no one except me please." I said.

"Sure man. I know how much you really wants to find her." He said.

"How much?" I asked pointing to the smoothie.

"On the house." He told me.

"Thanks." I said leaving.

I am so close to finding her. She's right in front of me but I can't see her. I just need to wait and hope. All good for come to those who wait. It will come someday.


	34. Chapter 34

I am so close to finding her. She's right in front of me but I can't see her. I just need to wait and hope. All good for come to those who wait. It will come someday.

*Musa's POV*

I looked to the door to see Tecna and Timmy standing there. They both were staring at me. What did they want? My head is not here to do much talking or thinking.

"Musa, can we talk to you?" Tecna asked me.

"I guess." I said shutting the lid of my laptop down.

"Go Timmy." Tecna said.

"Why do I have to start it? I don't know how to start it." Timmy told Tecna.

"Guys just spit it out. I'm not really in the mood for games." I told them.

"Fine. Timmy knows." Tecna spatted out.

"Knows what?" I asked. But really hoping it's not what I'm thinking of.

"You're Riven's mystery Cinderella." Timmy said not looking at me directly.

"How? Did you tell him? I swear Tecna, if you told him. I will…" I was saying.

Then Timmy interrupted me by saying,

"She didn't tell me. I guessed. The clues were all there."

"Fine. But please don't tell him." I told him.

"I won't. But why are you waiting this long to tell him?" He asked me.

I looked at him. Tecna must have not told him about Darcy and everything. I then said,

"Because of Darcy and I'm scared of what he might think."

"What about Darcy?" He asked me confused.

"She has threatened me. I am not allowed say anything to him. But she doesn't know I have been dropping hints." I told him.

"Okay. But when did you care what she says?" He asked me confused.

"She said 'or else'. But I don't know." I told him.

"Musa, I am here as your friend. Also, to tell you everything I know." He told me.

I didn't say anything. I just sat there. I didn't know what to say. He could tell I was not going to say anything. Not yet. I first want to see what he had say.

"Riven is crazy about you. Trust me Musa. He has been closed for so long. Then he met this mystery grow online she cares. She brought something out of him that none of us ever knew was there. Something changed in him. You were the one who did that. He really wants to meet you. I know you are scared. So, as he when he first met you at the ball." Timmy told me.

"Timmy, what if I'm not what he wanted? I don't want to get my heart broken again." I told him truthfully.

"Musa, I know. But look at it this way. The is giving you a second chance. Why not take it and see where it leads you?" He told me.

I then looked down at my laptop. He was right. Fate was giving us another chance to happen. Time to face my fear and roll with it. If I don't do anything now I will never will.


	35. Chapter 35

I then looked down at my laptop. He was right. Fate was giving us another chance to happen. Time to face my fear and roll with it. If I don't do anything now I will never will.

"He emailed me." I told them both.

"Really?" Tecna asked surprised.

"Yeah. He wanted to explain himself." I told them showing them the email.

"Oh my gosh. He really wants to know who you are." Tecna said after reading the email.

"What are you going to do?" Timmy asked me.

I sat there not looking at them. But looking at my computer. I don't know what to do. Should I message him back? Should I not?

"Come on Timmy. She has a lot to think about." Tecna said. They then left me alone with my thoughts.

*Riven's POV*

It has been a couple days. I still haven't heard from my Cinderella. I don't want to give up on her but I don't know. I might have to.

The guys and I were hanging at the White Horse with the pixies. Bloom was working. We were just talking about everything and anything. Just then I saw two people I thought I would never see again came in. I get up and went over to the counter. I then asked,

"Lisa, Mark?"

They both turned around and looked at me.

"Wolf?" Lisa asked.

"Hey." I said.

Then Lisa gave me a hug. I hugged her back. Then Mark gave me a hug. We then went out to the patio to talk.

"Wolf, you look good." Lisa said.

"Thanks Lisa. So, do you. This dork still treating you, right?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah. Never will stop." Mark said.

"So, I can't help but ask. What is bothering you?" Lisa asked.

Lisa and Mark is from my past. They are like family to me. They are family. They know me really good. Lisa would know when something is bothering me.

"A girl." I told them.

"Who is she?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I meet her online." I told them.

"Wait, what?" Lisa asked confused.

I looked at them and started to explained from the beginning. When I got done. Lisa had this huge grin on her face. She was happy for me. Mark smirked and shocked his head at me.

"Only you would." Mark said to me.

"It sounds like a fairy tale." Lisa told me.

"But what should I do? Should I give up or not?" I asked them confused.

"DON'T GIVE UP YOU IDIOT!" Lisa yelled at me.

"Wolf, you have this smile. I haven't seen in a while. That girl brings it out. Don't give up. She is worth the search." Mark told me.

They are right. I do have this smile I don't wear often. It is my true smile. She is the one who brings it out. I just won't give up. Never will.


	36. Chapter 36

They are right. I do have this smile I don't wear often. It is my true smile. She is the one who brings it out. I just won't give up. Never will.

*Musa's POV*

Riven just left with two people we didn't know. Maybe parents, siblings, or relatives. I don't know. Why would I care? But I do. Likely for me Stella is a super nosy person.

"Who are those two people with Riven? Are they family? No one ever met anyone from his family before." Stella said.

"Two old friends that are like family." Sky told us.

"Oh." Stella said ending it there.

They must have been part of his other two family. He told me a lot about them when I was Melody'sMusic. We really opened to each other. He always was there for me when I need someone to talk to.

*Flashback*

I walked into my room all upset and mad. I just walked away from my father. He came and surprised visit me. He did not know about me and music. He wanted me to do something else except for music. He was not happy about my choices. Just need to talk to someone who understands. I then text LoneWolf.

 _Oh my gosh. How could he not understand?_

 _Who? Who got my talented gorgeous love mad?_

 _My father._

 _He is there? Why?_

 _He found out the truth about my music and everything. He was not happy with me._

 _I'm so sorry. Is he going to make you stop?_

 _I don't know. I left before he could say anything else to me._

 _So what are you going to do?_

 _I shall never stop but I love. He can't stop me._

 _Good for you. If he truly loves you he wouldn't stop you._

 _You always know what to say to make me smile._

*End of flashback*

"Musa." I heard. I then got pulled out my thoughts. I do miss him. It is time.

"I will see you guys later. I have to do something." I said. I then left.

*Riven's POV*

I talked with Lisa and Mark for a while. Then we said our goodbyes. I went back inside. Musa was missing. She must have a band or something.


	37. Chapter 37

I talked with Lisa and Mark for a while. Then we said our goodbyes. I went back inside. Musa was missing. She must have a band or something.

It was late that day. I was hanging out with Helia in his room. More like bugging him. I just wanted to get away from the other guys. So, he let me hide out in his room. He was a good friend.

"What are you doing? Writing that flower pixie another poem." I asked him. More like teasing him.

"No. I am just sketching." He told me from his desk.

I shook my head. He is probably sketching something about her. I sat on his floor playing with my dagger.

"So, are you going to give up on?" Helia asked how the blue.

I looked over to him and said,

"Never."

"Good. So, any word from the email?" He asked me.

"No. Not a word." I told him.

Just then my phone went off. I looked at Helia. Helia looked over at me. I picked up my phone up and saw I got a text. But it was not just any text. It was a text from a person I was waiting to hear from.

*Musa's POV*

I was taking a walk in the woods clear my mind. I was in the woods between Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and Alfea. It calms me sometimes. I thought I was alone though. But I was wrong. I heard the steps on my right. I then turned to the voice I heard say,

"What don't you get about day quiet?"

Darcy came out from the trees. She looked annoyed. But I didn't care if she was annoyed.

"What are you talking about" I asked her.

"Don't ask stupid. You dropped hints about you being his Cinderella." She told me.

"So, what I am?" I asked her.

"Because I'm Cinderella. You will tell me what is on the stupid necklace of yours. What are those stupid charms?" She barked at me for answers.

Okay, I had enough of Darcy. It was time to make it stop. It is time to take it all back. I then said,

"No. You are not his Cinderella. He knows that it would never believe it. If I want to drop hints I will do."

"You will regret that." She told me. Then she disappeared where she came from.

I then did the unthinkable. I got my phone out and text a number I thought I would never texts again. But you know what it is time.


	38. Chapter 38

I then did the unthinkable. I got my phone out and text a number I thought I would never use again. But you know what it is time.

*Riven's POV*

I opened the text to read,

 _I know you want to know who I am. It's just I am scared. I am sorry for what I have been putting you through. I just don't know if I am ready_.

"Why won't she be ready?" Helia asked me.

"I have no idea. But I am going to find out." I told him. I then texted her back.

 _I do want to know. But what are you scared of? I don't care what you look like. Looks don't matter to me. I feel for you. Not for what you look like. I was scared when we first meet but I don't regret doing it. So please come out of hiding. There is nothing to scared of._

"Now wait again." Helia said.

"Yeah. Helia, can we keep this just between us. I don't want to hustle and bustle from the other guys?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Sure." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

*Musa's POV*

It has been a while since I texted Riven as his Cinderella. I never replied to his last message. Today we are going to hang out with the guys. So today I am going to drop hints to him. I hope he understands them and see.

I am a little bit scared though. I don't know how he is going to react when he finds out it is me. That is why I am not going out forward with it. Instead hinting it to him. So, he can figure it out on his own.

"Hello ladies." Brandon said coming up to us. The other guys were with him.

"Shnookums." Stella said wrapping her arms around him.

I went over to Riven. He was standing back from the others. He was looking at his phone.

"Hey." I said to him.

He looked up from his phone. He realized I came over to him. He then said,

"Oh, hey."

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fine." He told me.

But I could tell that was a lie. He was not fine. Something was wrong.

"So, what should we do today?" Bloom asked us all.

"It is a beautiful day. What about the beach?" Layla suggested.

"Yeah. The beach. I have some swim wear idea." Stella said excited.

"Okay. Then the beach." Bloom said.

We all went to get the stuff we need. The guys came back to get us. We loaded up their bikes and we headed to the beach.

We got the beach. Lucky for us it was right next to the White Horse. So, we didn't need to bring food or drinks. The guys went to get the food and drinks. While us girls seat everything up.

"So, I am going to drop hints to him." I said the girls.

"Really? Why all the sudden change of mind?" Tecna asked.

"Darcy came and tried to scare me again. But this time I just got annoyed and angry with her. So I decided it was it." I told them.

"Well, we will help if you want us to." Layla said to me.

"Thanks guys. But I think I am going to do this one on my own. If you don't mind." I said to them.

"Okay. That's fine. Just let us know if you needed any help." Flora said.

"I will." I said.

"Get ready. Because here they come." Stella said waving them over to where we were.


	39. Chapter 39

"Get ready. Because here they come." Stella said waving them over to where we were.

We set our things up. I was looking throw my CDs trying to pick a good one to put in to start the fun. I then felt someone behind me. I looked up to see Riven standing behind me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Just seeing what taking so long." He said.

"Just stuck picking between two CDs. Which one?" I asked him sawing him the two CDs.

"That one." He said.

I then put the one he picked in the boombox. The music started to play. I then went back to my towel. I laid there listening to the music. We were having a good time. I saw RIven staring off in space. I picked up a ball and throw it at him. He turn towards me and then asked,

"What was that for?"

"What's on your mind?"I asked him.

"The one thing that is always on my mind."He told me.

"Let me mystery cinderella."I said to him. Here is my chance to give him some clues. Maybe clear somethings up.

"Yeah. She texted me a couple of days ago and told me why she is hiding. I texted her back. I haven't heard from her since." He told me.

"What did she say?" I asked him. But truly I already know what he is going to say.

"She told me she was scared. But what is she scared of?" He asked me.

"What you might think of her after you who she really is? Or maybe she is scared of what might happen after you find out the truth of who she is?" I suggested to him.

"But why would that be the reaso?" He asked me.

"Maybe you know already met her and you know her. But your two past was not good with each other. So, she is scared of what you might think." I told him. I wasn't lying. That did come across my thoughts once.

"Wait... So, you think I might already know her. But if I met her already. How didn't I know it was her?" He asked me.

"Maybe you are not looking at her the right way. You are only looking at the mask and not the whole thing." I told him.

"Maybe. Thanks Musa. You really know what to say, That really helped." He told me. He then walked away. He joined the guys in there football game.

How didn't he get it? I was trying to tell him. I thought my clues were clear enough to make him think. Maybe he is still just looking at the mask and not the whole thing. He doesn't get I am right here. I just don't know. But I am not going to give up giving him clues and hints.


	40. Chapter 40

How didn't he get it? I was trying to tell him. I thought my clues were clear enough to make him think. Maybe he is still just looking at the mask and not the whole thing. He doesn't get I am right here. I just don't know. But I am not going to give up giving him clues and hints.

The day was get to the end. I was getting my last few things. I then felt someone coming never me. I turned to see Darcy coming over to me. Storm and Icy was standing far back waiting for her. She came up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She was the last person I wanted to see.

"So, you have not been keeping your mouth shut. Now, what are we going to do about that?" She asked me. She seems annoyed. But I should be the one annoyed. But was just ticked.

"Nothing. Because I am not going to stop." I told her truthfully.

"No. You are not getting away with is." She told me.

"You know what. I am. Because this is the truth. Not you. So, it's over Darcy. Never going to happen." I told her. I grabbed my things and left her standing there.

When we got back to Alfea. I went to my room I was sitting in my room just listening to my iPod. I was lost in the music. I wanted to him the truth. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say to Riven. So, I grabbed my notepad and started to write.

 _Riven,_

 _I know you want to know who your mystery Cinderella is. But there is a lot to say. I have been hiding. When we first meet online I thought it was something special. Then I got to know you for you. I told you things I didn't tell my best friends. You became something special._

 _I didn't know who you were. You didn't know who I was. Then we agreed to meet up finally. I was scared and nerves. I know you didn't care what I looked like. You like me for me. But I was scared still because of it._

 _When I found out it was you. I was token off guard. I didn't except you to be him. Then when it came to me telling you who I was. I got scared. So, I chickened out. Also, something happened too. But you have the right to know who I am. You have tried everything and still haven't found me. So here you go… I am your Cinderella. Me Musa._

 _Hope everything comes to the light for you. Hope you understand why I didn't come out right away. Please forgive me for keeping this from you this long. Mostly when you talked to me about her always. I was right there._

 _Musa_

I looked at the letter I just wrote. I folded it up and hide it away in one of my books. I will not do it that way. He deserves better. I just don't know how I am going to do it. I will figure it out.

*Darcy's POV*

She wants him to find out the truth. Also, he wants to know the truth. It is time for our friend Riven to find out who she is. We have a plan. Icy, Storm, and I are to help him. Help them both. Let's help our good friend out and tell him.


	41. Chapter 41

She wants him to find out the truth. Also, he wants to know the truth. It is time for our friend Riven to find out who she is. We have a plan. Icy, Storm, and I are to help him. Help them both. Let's help our good friend out and tell him.

*Musa's POV*

I have been a while since that day. Today Alfea, Red fountain, and Cloud Tower is all hanging out at one place. Something about us all trying to get along and know each other better. But truly in my gut tells me something is not right.

I meet up with the other girls outside of Alfea. We were holding it here at Alfea. We have the most open ground. So, they all agreed here. I walked with the girls. Then all our phones buzzed. We all looked at each other. We opened them and read,

 _Be at the Alfea stage for a big announcement. Don't want to miss it. A huge surprise will be revealed._

We looked at each other. I don't know. I don't get a good feeling about this. Then Stella said,

"Why not. Let's go."

"I don't know. I don't get a good feeling about this." I told them.

"Oh come on Musa. It will be fun. Where is the harm in it?" Stella said.

"If there is one sign bad we can bail for it. How does that sound?" Layla asked me.

"Okay. Deal." I said. We then headed to the stage.

*Riven's POV*

We were at Alfea for this get along thing between the three schools. We were looking for the girls. We still couldn't find them. But then we were stopped by a lower classman. He handed me a note and then ran for it. Literally ran for it.

"Okay, that was new." Brandon said.

"Yeah. What's that?" Timmy asked.

I then opened it and read,

 _I know who your mystery Cinderella is. If you want to know. She will meet you at the Alfea stage._

"Let's go then. Why not?" Sky suggested.

"This is your chance Riven." Helia said.

"Let's go." I said. We then headed to the stage.

*Musa's POV*

When we got the stage I was looking around. I was trying to find one person. One currant person. I was looking for Riven. I then spotted him across the area. I need to talk to soon. Before anything bad happens. Just then the lights in the Pit went out. What the hell was going on. When they got back on we saw Darcy in front of us all.

"Hello, my fellow students and friends. So, I bet you all are wondering what you are doing here." Darcy said.

Everyone was yelling at her. No one really likes Darcy. She was one of the most hated people here besides Icey and Stormy. Everyone was leaving. If we all know if was her. No one would have showed up. Darcy then yelled,

"What no one wants to know the truth our lovely mystery Cinderella?"

Everyone turned and looked at him. I was now scared. She knows everything. She is going to tell. Riven then spoke up for everyone but mainly for himself. He then asked,

"What do you know about that?"

"A lot. More than you know. Don't you want to know about your mystery Cinderella Riven?" Darcy told Riven.

"Oh, come on Riven. Whatever comes out of this fools' mouth is probably a lie. She probably knows nothing." Sky said to him.

But no one moved. Mostly Riven. He was planted where he was standing. He then looked at Darcy with a straight face and said,

"If one lie comes out of your mouth. You will regret it."

"Trust me Riven. All that comes out of my mouth will be truth. It will be worth your time." Darcy said with an evil smirk on her face.

That was what I was afraid of. She was going to get my secret. She was going to tell everyone who I am. I really didn't want him to find out this away. I looked over to the girls scared.

"Go." Layla whispered to me. I nodded in reply. I then started to weave throw the crowd away from everything. But I wasn't quick enough before I heard the words I didn't want to hear.

*Riven's POV*

"What are you doing? Why are you listening to him?" Timmy asked me.

"I need to know. Maybe she has something that can help us." I said.

"Okay. But if she is lying. I am so rub it in your face. Just letting you know." Timmy told me. I just ignored him after that. He is my one of best friend. My brother. But he can be so annoying sometimes. I am happy he is still here to support me. No matter what.

I stood there waiting to see what Darcy had to say. But from the corner of my eye. I saw Musa leaving. What was up with that? I thought she wanted to know who my mystery Cinderella was. Mostly when she was the help I got mostly. Except for the guys help.

"Riven, your mystery Cinderella is our music fairy, Musa."


	42. Chapter 42

"Riven, your mystery Cinderella is our music fairy, Musa."

I just stood there. I looked over to where Musa is standing. She won't look at me. Instead she just ran away. I then looked at Darcy smirking evilly. I looked over to the other Winxes. They didn't say a word. They couldn't even look at me either.

"Okay everyone. Nothing to see here. Let's just go." Sky yelled to everyone. The guys started to make people leave. But the Winx fairy except for Musa was still here.

"So, you guys know this whole time. I take it by your face." I said to them.

"Yes. But Riven. You must understand. Musa was never wanting to hurt you. She really fell for you. She was just scared." Bloom told me.

"Oh really? Then why did she come and told me? I told her everything about my mystery Cinderella. She didn't say a word."

"Riven, really? Put yourself in her shoes." Layla said to me.

*Layla's POV*

"Come on girls. Musa needs us. Let's go find her." Stella suggested to us. We left the guys standing there.

"We should split up. Musa has a couple places she would go." Roxy said.

"Okay. We split up in groups. What about Tecna and Flora checks the forest. Layla and Stella checks Magix. Roxy and I will check Alfea. Mirta and Lizzy sees if anyone seen Musa went." Bloom suggested to it. We all agreed.

Before we could leave we were stopped by the guys. We looked at them. Riven was with them. Then Sky said,

"We want to help."

"Really?" I asked. I didn't want them to help until I know Riven won't yell at Musa.

"I want to talk to her. Hear her side of the story." Riven told us.

"Okay. Sky, Rico, and Lex can help Tecna and Flora checks the forest. Nex and Lex can help Layla and Stella checks Magix. Timmy and Helia can help Roxy and I will check Alfea. Brandon and Manual can help Mirta and Lizzy sees if anyone seen Musa went." Bloom told them.

"What about me?" Riven asked.

"You should stay here Riven. You can help asking around and everything here. We don't need Musa to run away because she thinks you are mad at her." Bloom said.

"We will bring her back here so you two can talk." I told him.

"Fine." He told us. He probably knows he wasn't going to win that fight. So, he just gave in. Smart move.

*Musa's POV*

I ran away from the stage. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just wanted away from there. Darcy just ruined everything for me. I know Riven would be mad at me. I can't face him right now. So, I just left. I ran. I ended up in the forest somewhere.


	43. Chapter 43

I ran away from the stage. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just wanted away from there. Darcy just ruined everything for me. I know Riven would be mad at me. I can't face him right now. So, I just left. I ran. I ended up in the forest somewhere.

I looked around I didn't know exactly where I was. I just wanted to get from there. I know the girls are probably worried about me. I then pulled out my phone and text them,

 _I am fine. But just need time to think. I will see you girls later._

I leaned against a tree and close my eyes. I just need a breather from everything that just happened.

*Riven's POV*

I was walking around with Roxy. We all split up the grounds to see you where she might be. I had to stay here because they were afraid Musa would run away because she thought I would be mad. I'm a little bit mad more confused. I just want answers.

"You know you get your answers right." Roxy said to me.

"I know it's just a lot my mind about this." I told her truthfully.

"I know that we can really answer your questions the way you want. But if you have anything to ask me about it. I might can answer a few of them." Roxy told me truthfully.

"I know that Roxy. Just right now I am processing everything. But thank you anyway." I told her truthfully.

*Stella's POV*

I know I am not here for shopping this time. I'm here to look for my friends Musa. She is probably upset right now. I feel so bad for her. This was not how this post to happen. I then heard my phone buzzed and so it was for Musa. I opened it and read,

 _I am fine. But just need time to think. I will see you girls later._

I looked at everyone and said,

"Should we go back? I don't know if we should let her be alone. We still don't know where she's at."

"Maybe we should give her time. She'll come back when she is ready. All we have to do is trust her." Lex said.

"I am with Lex on this. If we do not hear from her or see her by sundown then we will go hunting again." Layla said.

"Okay let's head back to Alfea and talk to the others." I said.

*Riven's POV*

Everyone came back after they received the text. Now we just wait. I am not leaving this until I get to talk to her. Even if I must go hunt her down myself. We are waiting the girls room. We all agreed that if we do not hear or see by sundown then we are going to look for her in the woods.


	44. Chapter 44

Everyone came back after they received the text. Now we just wait. I am not leaving this until I get to talk to her. Even if I must go hunt her down myself. We are waiting the girls room. We all agreed that if we do not hear or see by sundown then we are going to look for her in the woods.

So, it has been awhile since that day. I haven't got to talk to Musa or she her since that day I found out. I have been busy with school and missions. I have tried to contact her but I don't know who's to say to her.

*Musa's POV *

So, I haven't seen Riven since that day. I have been avoiding him and Red Fountain. I really don't know if he is mad at me. I know he desires the answers he wants. I just don't know how to explain everything to him without him getting mad at me. Ithon grabbed My notebook and started to write. I always feel better after writing everything out.

 _Dear Riven,_

 _I know I have been avoiding you. I know you want answers. You deserve them. You will get them. But you must know I never wanted to hurt you. This was no trick or game to me. All my feelings were real. Everything was real to me._

 _So, now your answers you want and deserve. When I first met you on the chatroom I never know it was you I was talking too. When the days went by and we got to know each other. My feelings for you were there and strong._

 _When I asked to meet you at the Halloween Ball it didn't know I was meeting you. I was scared and nervous. I didn't know what I was walking into. Then midnight hit and you came. You were definitely the last person I thought it would be. You had no clue it was me._

 _I was scared that you won't like me for me. I know you looked at me as a fairy or just from the Winx Club. That was it. So, when you wanted to unmask me and find out who you were really talking too, I just ran. Leaving you there confused. But you didn't give up on me I know you had my necklace._

 _How everything turned out was not the way I wanted you to find out. I was going to tell you soon. But Darcy did it instead. She found out I was dropping clues to you. So, she wanted to take it in her hands._

 _I don't know how you feel about everything. I hope you are not mad at me. But here you are the answers you are looking. Hope that clears up few things. I hope one day that we can return what we use to be. I am sorry how everything happened. I wanted to be different._

 _Musa._

*Riven's POV*

I was relaxing in my room. Just laying on my bed thinking everything over. I then heard a knock at my door. I got up to see who it is. When I opened it there was no one there. I looked around to see if any was hanging around. But instead I saw a letter.


	45. Chapter 45

I was relaxing in my room. Just laying on my bed thinking everything over. I then heard a knock at my door. I got up to see who it is. When I opened it there was no one there. I looked around to see if any was hanging around. But instead I saw a letter.

I picked it up and shut my door. It didn't say who it was from on the envelope. It only had my name on it. I opened it and started to read it. I read it all over three times. It was from Musa. She was explaining everything in it.

*Musa' POV*

I was hiding out at the Winx Compound. Being here calming to me. People have been coming in and out. But no one bothered me I just sat there alone. Until I heard,

"Thought we could find you here."

I looked to see Mirta, Flora, Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Mirta, and Lizzy standing there. I gave them a small smile. They all came and sat around me.

"You okay?" Mirta asked me.

"I think so. I wrote a letter explaining everything to him. I left it at his door." I told them.

"That's amazing Musa. Now the ball is in his court." Chris said.

"Yeah. I just hope he doesn't hate me." I told than truthfully.

"How could he hate you? You are amazing, talented, Caring, smart, down to earth, big heart person." Layla told me.

"Riven has to be stupid if he gets mad at you for following your heart. "Bloom told me.

"Thanks guys. I really needed to hear that." I told them.

"Always. That's what friends are for." Mirta told me. We then did a group hug.

*Riven's POV*

I kept looking everything over in this letter. I then heard the door open. I quickly looked up I was hoping it was Musa. When I looked up to see the guys. They were looking at me.

"Thought it was someone else? "Brandon asked me. My face must have said it all.

"Yeah. But I should have known better. Mostly when I got this. "I told them handing them the letter.

They looked the letter over. The guys looked at me and Sky then asked,

"What are you going to do?"

"Riven here is the answers you wanted. Trust me. Everything is here. I should know. So, what are you going to do? "Timmy told me.

I took the letter back and looked over again. They are right. AII the answers I wanted are there. There is only one thing left to do. I ran my hand throw my hair. I then left the room. I left my friends standing there confused. But I know what I am doing.


	46. Chapter 46

I took the letter back and looked over again. They are right. AII the answers I wanted are there. There is only one thing left to do. I ran my hand throw my hair. I then left the room. I left my friends standing there confused. But I know what I am doing.

*Musa's POV*

I haven't seen Riven in while. I don't blame him for his choose. I have been keeping myself busy to keep it off my mind. I have this big event at the Winx Compound for my bands. I am going to try to get a few of them signed. Then there is ball thing Alfea is through for the annual anniversary of the schools being allies.

"You are one busy girl lately." Stella commented to me.

"Yeah, I have. But you know what. I don't mind it. I actually like it." I told her.

"So, being busy doesn't have to do with you trying to keep your mind off something?" Tecna asked me.

I looked at them. They know me to well. I then said,

"Yes. I need to keep my mind off it or I might go crazy because of the what ifs."

"We don't blame you for it. But just make sure you not too busy for friends and everything." Bloom said.

"I won't. I promise." I told them. He made his choose and I am making me chooses.

*Riven's POV*

I have not got to see Musa at all. School has been keeping me busy. Every time I try to go see her something comes up. Also, she has been busy herself. She has been planning his event thing at the compound for the bands. She is trying to get a few of them signed.

"So, Riven when are you going to talk to Musa?" Brandon asked me.

"I have no idea. I don't want to this over the phone or anything. But I have had time to speak with her. She has been busy with the bands and helping at Alfea. So, I never get to see her." I told them.

"Riven, you really truthfully wanted to talk to her. You should make time. There is never not enough time." Nex told me.

"Hey stupid. Don't you think I already know that? But every time I get a chance something comes up. So, I don't know." I told them.

"Why don't you talk to her at that ball Alfea is throwing. It might be your only time." Sky told me.

"Yeah. I know. Maybe. But I wish I could talk to her sooner." I told them.

"If you want to talk to her. I am heading over to Alfea to help Tecna with a software problem for their computers. Maybe you can see her then." Timmy suggested to me.

"Timmy, you are a genius." I told him.

"I know. So, you coming or not? Because I am leaving right now." He told me.

He didn't need to give me a second chance to make my mind up. I was already at the door when he finished that sentence. If I don't get to talk to her now. That ball will probably be my only chance because I don't know when I will get another chance.


	47. Chapter 47

He didn't need to give me a second chance to make my mind up. I was already at the door when he finished that sentence. If I don't get to talk to her now. That ball will probably be my only chance because I don't know when I will get another chance.

When we got to Alfea.

*Musa's POV*

So, I know I am posting to be at Alfea right now. But I got promotion to be at the compound today to finish a few small things up from this weekend. That is when we are having the big event here. I am super excited about it.

I was in my office and working on some work. I had music playing from my bands. I love when they give me CDs to listen too. I then heard my phone going off. I looked throw my paper work and found it. I saw it was Layla.

"Hey girls. What's up?" I asked when I answered my phone.

"Hey. You still at the compound?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Why? Please don't tell me there is an attack or something. Because I might kill someone if they take me away from here right now." I told him.

"Don't worry. The best place right now is being there." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Riven is here with Timmy." She told me.

"Why is he there?" I asked curious.

"I will find out and call you or text you to let you know." She told me.

We then hanged up. I tried to get back to my paperwork. I couldn't get my mind off what she told me. So, I went to keep my head business.

*Layla's POV*

When I got off the phone I looked over to Riven. Why he is he here? He better not come here to hurt her or something. I looked at the girls. They had the same look as I do. I then asked,

"Riven, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Musa. I need to talk to her." He told us.

"Riven, we don't want to see Musa get hurt. How do we know that isn't something bad?" I asked him.

"I promise you. I don't want to hurt her. I want to talk to her. I am having a few things to tell her. I need to talk to her." He told us.

I looked over to the other girls. They were thinking the same thing. Should we trust this? I then looked over to Timmy. He gave me a nodded. He was letting us know to trust it. I then said,


	48. Chapter 48

I looked over to the other girls. They were thinking the same thing. Should we trust this? I then looked over to Timmy. He gave me a nodded. He was letting us know to trust it. I then said,

"Riven, she isn't here. She is busy."

I am not telling him where she is at. But I am going to hope he figures it all out. I am going to trust that he will not hurt her, and he means his word. But I also I am going to warn her. I will send her a text when he leaves.

*Musa's POV*

I couldn't concentrate right now. So, I need to clear my head. I pick up my guitar and head out to the main area. I then just let my mind wonder. My hand plays. They will figure something out. I know I could just open up because I was alone.

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needin'

Everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

and I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

*Riven's POV*

I know what Layla was saying. I then left and headed to the compound. Of course, she was there. I jumped on my hover and raced to compound before Musa got the chances to leave. I will not lose this chance. I am running out of chances.

I jumped off of my bike when I got there. I hope she is in there. I went inside I looked around the place. I looked everywhere. I must have just missed her. But the place is unlocked so she couldn't have gone far. She doesn't leave it unlock if no one will be here.

I then went out to see if I can find her outside. But I was stopped by…

(A/N: I don't own Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift. So, I thought I let you guys know. The next chapter might be the last one for this story. The end is coming near.)


	49. Chapter 49

I then went out to see if I can find her outside. But I was stopped by Darcy. She was standing right in my away. I just shocked my head and pushed past her. I must find Musa. I looked everywhere for her. By the time I got back to the compound it was locked. I missed her again.

*Musa's POV*

I got back to Alfie in good timing. There was still some day light left. I saw the girls waiting for me outside. I landed on the grounds and walked towards them. Layla looked at me and asked,

"Did you talk to Riven?"

"No. What did he want?" I asked her.

"He wanted to talk to you. He got your letter." Layla said.

I looked at them surprised. He wanted to talk. But I just kept hiding from him. I need to see him. I looked at the girls. They must have known what I was thinking. Bloom then said,

"Go. We will cover you."

I then winxed up and flow to Red Fountain. I need to know what he wanted. I need to know if it's good or bad. I landed on the balcony to their room. I know they might not be there. But I am taking the risk.

I knocked on the glass a few times. They were no answer. I could see the lights off. So, I jumped to the grounds and started to look for Riven from there. I then saw him. He just got back it looked like. I started to head his way.

*Riven's POV*

I just got back from looking for Musa. I was just about to text Layla see if she could help me in somehow. I then turned and saw Musa heading my away. What is she doing here? Not complaining. I am happy she is here.

"Musa, I have been looking for you." I told her.

"I know. I was just hiding from you. Sorry." She told me.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. But I wanted to talk to you. I got your letter." I told him. I got my answers. It's time for her to get her answers.

*Musa's POV*

It was time for the truth. But I didn't want to look him in his eyes. But looks like he didn't need her too. He then left my chin up. He then did the one thing I wanted him to do for a while. He lends in and kissed me. I was surprised by it. I wasn't expecting that. But I then kissed him back.

"Musa, I am sorry it took me that long to open my eyes. But I want to let you know. I am not mad at you for anything. I am happy that you are my mystery Cinderella. I want you be my girlfriend and my Cinderella." He told me.

I looked at him and smiled. I then said,

"Really?"

"Yeah really." I said.

I can't believe this. That was not what I was excepting. I really thought he never wanted to see me again. But I was wrong. He wanted to be with me. I want to be his. I then lend in for another kiss. I don't care if everyone was watching. We then heard clapping and whistling. We then saw guys standing around watching.

We lived happy ever after. For now. Hey, I am still young. We never know what is going to happen in the future. But that was my Cinderella story.

(A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. This is the ending of this story. If you liked it go check out my other stories. Thanks for staying with me on this one. Keep on reading and writing. Love always.)


End file.
